All this time you were meant to be mine
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Harry and Draco in denial! HD Slash! Annoying Fairies! A story on how annoying we authors can be!


Title: All this time you were meant to be mine  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black and Starry Serpent ( Yesh yesh! Starry did a lot too!)  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco in denial! Annoying Fairies! A story on how annoying we authors can be!  
  
Rated: PG-13 (underneath Starry's notes is a weirder part Starry added in herself because she felt like it... I hope Liliz won't mind...)  
  
Status: BETAED by Starry  
  
Notes: Yay! Yeah I changed the tittle! I finally found a good one! This idea came after seeing Peter Pan four times and Shriek five times! And also reading Fake!

**LAST LINES OF DRACO'S THOUGHTS ARE REALLY FROM THE BOOK FAKE FROM SANAMI MATOH! I BORROWED THEM BECAUSE I LIKED THEM AND I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE A BOOK OUT OF THIS SO DON'T FLAME ME!**

It was another day within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not really... Let's just say, it was another sunny day on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since our first character is wondering around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; did I mention it?  
  
Many of you will expect to be Harry because most of the fic I read about begins with Harry... Harry... and more Harry but it isn't, to your great disappointment. We --because we're two authors working on this story-- decided to be the least person you might expect but since we're posting this on FF.Net first, this character is very famous around.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin God; the fear-me-I'm-so-sexy guy, was wondering around the edge of the forest looking rather pissed off about something (perhaps remember the time Harry refused his hand; ouch!) you readers aren't aware of, but we authors do. His eyes, fine and elegant... glossed over with steely cold colors of silver. His hair, white blonde, reached his shoulders and unlike all the movies and picture many people had drawn, he did not have his hair slicked back but loose.  
  
He withdrew his wand (his wooden black wand!), and fingered the tip, admiring the object on his hands. 'I'm a bloody pureblood!' he thought. (Wow! We can read thoughts!)  
  
He snarled at the memories of recent years (believe me, that's painful). But his snarls vanished at the though of still be able to torture and fright people, especially first years (Ha! Draco Malfoy has finally confessed he can't pick on somebody of his own size!).  
  
A squeal snapped him out of his glorious moments of total torture and control around the people he hate and turned to the source of the noise. A snarling snapping sound came next and the desperate yells of 'Help! I'm too young to die!' urged him to enter the forest, which he had feared when he was only in his younger years.  
  
The scene ahead was amusing but he knew that he at least must do something. A weird looking dog with 5 inches long fangs snapped his mouth at the tiniest person or creature Draco had seen. It was one foot and three inches long with pale skin, bright messy short green hair and turquoise eyes. She was clad in khakis black pants, green shirt, jean gray black jacket, gray gloves and a leather necklace with a silver cross.  
  
He felt himself grinning as he felt his wand on his hand. Sure, he can cast a spell and scare the dog, away. After all, he comes from a powerful rich family, right? He pointed his wand at the dog (his wooden black wand!) and murmured an incantation that sounds like Verdimilius.  
  
The dog whimpered at a red light hit him on the snout. He simply kept on whimpering and ran off. He smirked confidently, and was about to leave when he tripped over something and fell face-down towards the solid ground. That something squealed and attached to his leg, hugging it for dear life.  
  
"You saved me!" she squealed. He desperately shook his leg but the girl/creature did not budge. Now that the girl/creature was close, he noticed two shiny, transparent-yellow wings on her back and a bright yellow aura around her. Every time he shakes his leg yellow sparkles came out of the fairy, as he recognized.  
  
"Let me go!" he hissed.  
  
"Yay! You scare him off! Now we can head back together!" Draco loosed the grip of the fairy and raised a white blonde eyebrow at her.  
  
"We?" The fairy smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Certainly, you won't come with me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am a Malfoy. Do you think I care?"  
  
"You save me."  
  
"I did not save you," he hissed and stood up. "I was cursing the dog!"  
  
"Come on! Admit it, you're just the type of guy who keeps everything to himself," She said, floating and crossing her arms.  
  
"You got that right; now go where you came from." He turned on his heels  
  
"No! I don't want to go inside the forest by myself! Let me go with ya!" She said stopping him as she however in front his face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"All right," he growled and snatched the fairy hovering on his face. "But if you leak one word of what I did, I'll rip those wings off and kill you with my bare hands!" The fairy looked at him, terrified.  
  
"That could scare someone off, but I know you wouldn't dare to hurt someone."  
  
"I won't?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
The fairy flew ahead and turned to look at Malfoy. "You're a man of many secrets."  
  
He rolled his eyes and passed by the fairy into the sunny fields of Hogwarts. "Oh, how silly!" he heard the fairy squealed. "We haven't introduced ourselves!"  
  
"And don't even think I will," he snapped at the fairy. The fairy stopped him by flying in his face and pointing a finger at his nose.  
  
"I'm Blackie; you're Draco Malfoy, hmm, hmm?"  
  
"And you better start fearing me," he growled walking pass by her.  
  
"You don't fright me; in fact you're too gorgeous to frighten people." Draco whipped his wand out so fast and poked the fairy with it. Blackie squealed and hit him in the chest where she clings tightly.  
  
Draco pocketed his wand and yanked the fairy off, well tried to. 'How can someone so small have such strong grip?' He rolled his eyes and answered irritated, "You're irritating!"  
  
He walked with her clinging to his chest until she let go and sat on his shoulder. "Only a real friend can say the raw truth!" she said surprised.  
  
"I'm not your friend!" He said and faced the fairy.  
  
"You're in denial about things," she mumbled under her breath as both entered Hogwarts.  
  
"How's the Slytherin common room? It is as scary as the second film?"  
  
"Can you bloody shut your mouth! I'm trying to act my best arrogant and you keep snapping me!"  
  
"So you're not as bad as you say so?"  
  
"I can rip your ribs out if I want right now!" He snarled.  
  
"Then why act it out? You make it sound as if it's all false. You have secrets, feelings and-"  
  
"I do not have feelings! Malfoys don't have feelings!" he shouted at the fairy.  
  
"Then what about those feelings you have for Harry?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked startled.  
  
"All those feelings; everybody writes about them; in FF.Net, Forever Fandom, Fictionalley? shrugs at the name."  
  
"I do not have feeling, certainly not for Potter."  
  
"You're in denial."  
  
"I am not in denial!" He shouted. "I don't have feelings, and less for some one like Potter! He's not my taste!"  
  
"Ah! So you ARE gay!"  
  
"I am straight, not gay!"  
  
"If you were straight would had said, 'I like girls not boys' but you didn't!" He turned on his heels and walked down the entrance hall towards the dungeons.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
"Now I wonder why you don't have friends!" he spat.  
  
"I have them!"  
  
"I pity them!"  
  
"Why you're so pissed off if you say it isn't true?"  
  
"Because... you're very annoying! You want to screw my head with pervert thoughts of me liking Harry!"  
  
"I'm not saying anything pervert about it, beside I said you had feeling for Harry not liking him! AND YOU JUST CALLED HIM HARRY!!!" He growled at the fairy and Blackie grinned.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face!" he snarled. "Or you won't see the light of your body once again!"  
  
"You do like Harry! What is it? His blue eyes?"  
  
"His eyes are emerald not blue!" Draco corrected victoriously.  
  
"Aha! So you checked him out!" Blackie cried.  
  
"For the simple reason I pointed something out for you, does not mean I check him out!"  
  
"Come on, Drakie! Face it!"  
  
"I will not say what you want me to, because I am a Malfoy and Malfoys don't have feelings, not even to their enemies!"  
  
"You're still pissed off... then what about hatred? Isn't that a type of feeling?" she pointed out. 'Why have I done to earn this?' Draco thought miserably.  
  
"I am not!" he yelled, making some students turned to look at him. "I will never, ever going to love, like nor have feelings for Potter!"  
  
"You shouldn't attract attention Draco," Blackie murmured. He tried to hide his embarrassment and snarled at the students around, who quickly hurried to their common rooms.  
  
After it, he felt satisfied and entered the dungeons with Blackie (the annoying fairy) following him. He murmured the password of his Head Boy room and entered.  
  
"Wow!" Blackie exclaimed. "Neat place for someone evil! Where will I sleep?"  
  
"Outside!" he yelled pointing out of the door. Blackie stared at him sadly and flew outside.  
  
"Have-" Draco slammed the door shut before she could say anything. "Have a nice sleep," she murmured and leaned over the door while sitting on the cold stone floor of the dungeons.  
  
Three hours later....  
  
"Do you have a blanket?" Blackie asked.  
  
"No!" she heard Draco bark.  
  
"Jeez, you didn't have to be that harsh."  
  
He slowly opened the door as the clock marked nine o clock of the night. At the doorstep, he noticed the little fairy, asleep, shivering at the cold feeling the dungeons uses to produce. He bit his lips in pity.  
  
He picked up the fairy, her aura glowing slightly and placed her on the sofa near the grand fireplace he had asked his father to put in his room at Hogwarts for him...  
  
(Song Aleluya of Shriek on the background...)  
  
Late at night, at the other side of the castle, yes, much further up was Harry Potter sitting on his dorm window looking at the grounds outside. Something near the lake of the Giant Squid caught his attention. Since bright white sparks flew everywhere, letting Harry know there was a hooded stranger on the grounds.  
  
Since Harry was the Boy Who Lived, the great four eyed, scar head hero, he thought he might as well head down and get himself into some trouble; as usual. When he arrived at the lake, he head the strong voice of a man and the shaking and struggling voice of a girl.  
  
"You must fix some errors before posting!" the man growled.  
  
"It's the fifth time I check it!"  
  
"Do it again!"  
  
"First was the rating... now this?"  
  
"You need to read the rules first because you act like you didn't." he said this while shaking the poor girl and once again white sparks flew everywhere.  
  
Harry, who was clad in short jeans, a sleeveless shirt and a cloak on top, raised his wand and threw the first stunning spell he could think off. The man, let go of the little girl, before the spell could hit him and vanished into thin air.  
  
He pocketed his wand and approached the girl, only to find a one foot and two inches long girl with pale skin, long gray hair and yellow eyes. She was clad in khakis black pants, green shirt with gray stars, black gloves and a silver headband. When she noticed his presence she smiled brightly at him and drew out two shiny transparent-white and misty-looking wings on her back and a bright white aura was around her.  
  
She stopped inches away from his face and jumped in glee. "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes..." The fairy gasped suddenly moving the black messy locks from his forehead and admiring his scar.  
  
"So you so have the scar..." Suddenly, the fairy entered his sleeveless shirt. Harry looked horrified.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You have some muscles too! I thought you were as skinny as a toothpick... but the muscles isn't exactly big though..." the small fairy said softly.  
  
Harry shook the fairy off his shirt. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Starry..." she replied, flying in small circles around him and rested on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Harry."  
  
"Are you a fairy?" Harry asked curiously. The fairy looked miffed.  
  
"Of course, are you blind? I mean, look at my wings, and my pointy ears! Oh honestly, are you sure you're the great Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry glared at her and shook her off his shoulder. "I should have let you die."  
  
"But you're Harry Potter! You wouldn't do such thing!" she wailed. "Then again, he was about to kill Sirius in book three," she mumbled under her breath. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
Harry turned and raised his eyebrow at the approaching fairy. "It is considered rude to turn your back when somebody is talking mister!" the angry fairy yelled.  
  
Harry eyed the floating fairy that had crossed her tiny arms. "You sure are weird."  
  
"Just because I'm smaller than you, doesn't mean I'm different from you, I do have feelings, you know." She started to tear up and her yellow eyes began to gloss over. "It also doesn't mean that I don't get hurt easily!!" she started crying.  
  
"Look, I have to get back to my dorm before any professor catches me. So go back to where you came from."  
  
"But the Fictionalley guy will appear again and will harsh me to oblivion!"  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I must go back." Harry started to feel pity for the crying fairy.  
  
"Where are you going? Rushing to go to a secret meeting with Malfoy?" Harry stopped and looked at the fairy who was sitting on a rock, looking fairly depressed.  
  
"Since when have I been having secret meeting with that spoiled brat?" The fairy approached Harry as they walk inside Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, everybody tends to write that. You two have feelings after all." The fairy replied, still sniffing.  
  
He faced the fairy. "Look, Malfoy is my enemy and we hate each other. So I doubt Malfoy would feel something for me." The fairy laughed sadly.  
  
"Ah, so it does worry you that he might feel something for you."  
  
"I could care less, we're both different." Harry replied rather huffily.  
  
"Is his hair white blonde and smooth?" the fairy smiled at her own question.  
  
"Silky," Harry corrected automatically.  
  
"AHA! So you like his hair!" the fairy bounced around. Harry blushed and murmured the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"I just made a comment, it doesn't mean I like him."  
  
"I said you like his hair not him." He blushed once again and walked straight to his dormitory.  
  
"You're blushing too much... does that mean that you might have wet dreams about his beautiful body?"  
  
"NO! Look, I do not like Malfoy! He's a prat and is very annoying! And I will never... EVER fall for him."  
  
"Oh, teenagers in denial! How hard things are!" said the fairy sadly, beginning to tear up again. He removed his cloak and slipped underneath the red, warm blankets.  
  
"I'm not in denial! I'm not gay and I can't be in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Who said something about love?" Harry turned red and covered himself with the blankets.  
  
"Harry and Draco, under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Draco with the baby carriage!!" the fairy clapped.  
  
"Stop it, okay!? I have Potions tomorrow at the morning and Snape will not like if I oversleep! Besides, why does Malfoy get the baby carriage... I mean, we can't get pregnant. After all, we're both guys..." Harry wondered about his question with curiosity.  
  
"Ah, Potions classes with Malfoy... Am I right? But what about the baby carriage? You get the baby, so Malfoy has to look after it, no duh? If you want to pregnant, you'll probably find a way, don't worry." Starry said softly, sitting on Harry's wardrobe, glowing dully in the dark.  
  
"Why did you follow me up here anyways??" he asked, sitting up. "Do you want to screw my head with stupid thoughts, of me... being in love with Malfoy?"  
  
"Love!" she squealed and wiggled her tiny eyebrows.  
  
"You're been very annoying!" the fairy started to sniff again.  
  
"And you're been denying your feelings for so long!" she countered, tears glossing over her yellow eyes once again.  
  
"Denying!? I never felt something for Draco!" Harry snapped his mouth shut as he heard the name come out of his mouth like honey. It was sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.  
  
"Ah... So, it's Draco now..." the tiny fairy took out a handkerchief and blew her tiny nose.  
  
"So what... It IS his name!" Harry countered.  
  
"Since when have you two been on first name usage?" Harry growled at the fairy and yanked the covers hard.  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight?" the fairy sang. She stopped and fell silent for a while. Not long after, she changed the rhythm to a faster beat and continued, "You want to give him everything! Your love, your heart, your lips, your virginit-"  
  
"That's enough!" Harry yelled, "I won't satisfy you by saying 'I love Malfoy' because I don't!"  
  
"Think about his lips on yours! His hands all over you! The gentle rocking of his hips..." Harry glared at the fairy a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"I may be gay! But I don't like him!"  
  
"AHA! We're a step further!" the fairy clapped her tiny hands. Harry rolled his eyes and laid down flat on his stomach. Starry sat beside him on his pillow, facing him and smiled gently.  
  
"Come on Harry, many gay guys would love to snog Draco senseless... Hell, maybe even get snogged senseless by him! He has the gorgeous potential!" Starry said softly, playing with Harry's soft black locks.  
  
Harry stared blankly at her, half asleep and smiled. "Maybe," he murmured.  
  
"Tell me, Harry," she began gently, "Do you love him or not?"  
  
"I do," he mumbled unaware of what he said.  
  
"Yes!" Starry whispered happily, "Now it's up to you, Blackie!" she placed a kiss on Harry's forehead like a gentle mother and pulled up the red blankets onto Harry.  
  
"Good night, my dear child..." she said softly, smoothing Harry's locks and began to sing a soft lullaby to him, rocking herself to sleep as well.  
  
Blackie, on the other hand, was finally awaking. After sleeping on the stone cold- wait a minute... wasn't she on the stone floor? But why it was so soft?  
  
She looked around and noticed she was sleeping on a black leather sofa in front the fireplace and small blanket around her. She shook the covers off her tiny self and yawned, stretching her wings.  
  
She noticed at the left side of the room was Draco, sitting on his desk, totally unaware of Blackie's awakened presence as he wrote something hastily on a thin black notebook. Blackie flew silently towards him and stopped inches away from his ear.  
  
Draco stopped writing, what Blackie noticed was that it was a diary, and raised his eyebrow at the soft sound of fluttering wings.  
  
"Morning!" Blackie yelled in his ear, making him jump. The boy lost his balance and tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Oh! I scared Malfoy!" The blonde lad growled at her and tried to grab her but failed at the process, since Blackie could fly higher.  
  
"You... you-" he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What's this?" Blackie said landing on the thin black notebook. "'I don't know, but this fairy is confusing me! She's asking me if I like Potter... I don't like him... right?" she read.  
  
"You're having doubts eh?" Draco slapped her away, closed the book and threw it to the fireplace. The fairy rubbed her face.  
  
"No, that does not concern you! I have my reputation and I will marry a beautiful rich and elegant young woman. Not a scar headed hero!"  
  
"You are gay material, Draco."  
  
"I am girl's material!" he corrected angrily. "I've been in Weekly Witch three years a row in top ten sexiest students around the world."  
  
"Ah see, if you're sexy, then you're also gay material!"  
  
"Stop that fucking nonsense!"  
  
"Oh come on, Draco! Every gay in this wizarding world would love to get into a snogging session with you!! Imagine if you get paid for the snogging sessions... you'll be richer than any man in the world!! You have the charms to attract Potter easily!"  
  
"Potter is not gay!"  
  
"Not that you are aware of," she pointed out.  
  
"He- What?!" Blackie grinned, catching Draco's attention.  
  
"Tell me Draco, how you would feel if Harry suddenly slammed you against the wall and slip his hand inside your shirt-" A faint blush began to appear on Draco's cheeks and he covered his ears.  
  
"Stop! I will not let you screw my head!"  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
"I am not blushing!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is blushing; blushing because of Harry Potter!"  
  
"ARGHH!" Draco roared and stormed out of his Head boy dormitory and down into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, wait! I'm hungry too!"  
  
Starry woke up as the sun shone down her face. She yawned, and stretched her wings. She shook her head, making sparkles fly around Harry's pillow. She smiled faintly and said in a soft voice, "Sparks of a fairy is always good luck..."  
  
She looked at the raven boy and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully lying on his back. Starry was about to awake him when she felt his lips twitched and mumbled something incoherency.  
  
Starry grinned evilly and she took the opportunity to use the magic you readers aren't aware of, because we authors created it. "Verto Draconis."  
  
Harry was sleeping peacefully when he heard the words Verto Draconis somewhere. He did not paid attention but the he felt a strong body pushed against his and the warm of two hands moving around him. "Love me... Potter," came the drawling voice of Malfoy.  
  
Harry snapped his eyes opened and screamed when he saw Draco's face inches away from him. He sat up quickly making Draco bumped his head with the poster bed long wooden tubs and fell off the floor.  
  
"Ow!" The soft voice of Starry's came from 'Draco's' throat. "It hurts!"  
  
Harry looked at where Draco was supposedly to fall and found Starry's voice inside Draco's body. "What is the meaning of this?" he snapped at 'Draco'.  
  
'Draco' smiled at him weakly and with a loud crack he vanished, replaced by the tiny form of Starry. "You shouldn't have jumped like that!"  
  
"You played a trick on me!" he yelled angrily. "Are you still up into brain- washing me in to loving Malfoy?"  
  
"No, you admitted it yourself last night."  
  
"What?" his green eyes started to widen in fear and horror.  
  
"You told me you love him." Harry stared at her with a terrified look etched onto his features.  
  
"I did not! I don't love him!" He shook the covers off and changed his clothes. Starry giggled, seeing Harry changing his clothes hastily.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did! It's no use denying it, Harry! We, fairies can see pass through people's eyes." Starry made her eyes glow as if she can see through him.  
  
He frowned and put on his cloak. "Okay, you know I'm gay, but I never had interest in any guy from here."  
  
"Harry..." she said looking at Harry very seriously and disbelief. (I doubt Starry is always this serious! ;)  
  
"Well, I don't really know what I do feel, I mean, this sexuality is new to me."  
  
"Can you look at him in the eyes lately?" Starry smiled and spoke softly.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed and rested his head on his hands. "When he looks at me sometimes, I feel like he's trying to look right into my soul."  
  
Starry sat on his shoulder and caress the black messy locks. "I'll help you Harry, I promise I will. Now let's go down for breakfast... I'm starving!" Harry smiled as he got up and smiled at the tiny fairy.  
  
"Really, what is your name? I don't really think it is Starry..." Starry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Clever.. Really, you are. My real name IS Starry." she laughed and patted Harry. It's all good, we better go... Snape will have a fit." Harry nodded and raced out to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ahh... Come on, Draco... Let me in with ya!" Blackie begged.  
  
"You're not going inside there with me! I am a Malfoy and I always wander alone and I'm not going to let you humiliate me!"  
  
"I'm starving! Please!"  
  
"No!" Blackie attached herself on Draco's tie. "Oh no! You're-" He tried to yank her off but failed to. "Damn, what do you have those fat fingers of yours? Permanent Glue Spell?"  
  
"Don't be so mean!" she whined. Draco tightened his cloak around him, covering her at the process.  
  
"Stay quiet!"  
  
He opened the door of the Great hall and head down towards the Slytherin table with all his elegancy and confidence. He sat down farther from everyone.  
  
"Can I come out?"  
  
"No!" he hissed. "You will stay there until I finish!"  
  
"That's cruel! I'm hungry!" He rolled his eyes and stuffed a bun inside his cloak, Blackie took it hastily and in two gulps she finished it.  
  
As he nibbled his toast, Blackie would draw her tiny hand reaching for another bun or some scramble eggs from Draco's plate. Draco would growl every time she does this and hissed loud enough for her to hear "Get your own!"  
  
The doors of the Great Hall burst opened so hard that hit the wall and almost hit the intruder back if he hadn't move. The stranger looks like Hugh Jackman in Van Helsing (since we can't come out with another description) with a hat, black trouser and a long cloak.  
  
Draco heard Blackie squealed and tightened the cloak around her. The stranger approached Draco and extended his hand, "Hand her over."  
  
Blackie popped out of Draco's cloak and tried to flee for her life but the stranger caught her legs. "Let me go!"  
  
"I found you, you irresponsible writer! Sending stories halfway betaed!"  
  
Blackie spat at him and yelled. "They're completely betaed; you're just a perfectionist, Fictionalley!"  
  
Murmurs erupted around the hall like 'Malfoy had a fairy behind his cloak?' or ' I though he hate them!'.  
  
"Blackie?!" Both the stranger and Blackie turned at the soothing voice. Ahead the door of the Great Hall stood Harry with Starry on his shoulder. Draco stared surprised seeing the fairy, similar to Blackie on none other than Harry Potter's shoulders.  
  
"AHA! Two in one shot!" Blackie bit hard the stranger's finger and ran away towards Starry. The stranger drew his wand out and pointed it at Starry. Blackie pushed the other fairy away and the spell hit her.  
  
Starry hid behind Harry who moved away as well. Blackie tried to stand up but the dizzy ness grew stronger. "Now, I have you!" Starry concentrated and muttered something at Draco. Use the stunning spell... USE IT DAMN IT!! YOU STUPID CHILD!! HE HURT BLACKIE!!  
  
"Stupefy!" Somebody yelled, knocking the stranger down into unconsciousness. Draco Malfoy stood with his wand out smirking in triumph.  
  
"You saved me!" Blackie squealed and was about to hug Draco's leg when he pointed him wand at Blackie.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, but the man ruined my breakfast."  
  
"But... Draco!" she squealed, "We're friends!" he laughed heartless as she flew up to face him.  
  
"We never were friends; you are only a pain in the ass... plus, you're a fairy who wanted to lure me into a sick trap." The blonde sneered.  
  
"Draco..." her eyes watered.  
  
"I hate you and all your intentions and words. I should have had let you die and starve and the world would had been better with out you.  
  
"You don't want that!" Blackie wailed.  
  
"I DO NOT BELIEVE IN FAIRIES." Those words froze Blackie in the spot and her aura began to vanish.  
  
"You're scared..." she hissed, eyes watering, "Scared that you'll fall head over heel for him and have to face everything you are."  
  
Blackie flew out of the Hall, leaving an extremely angry Starry and a shocked Harry. "No," Starry whispered, her aura flared ten times brighter than her  
  
"You heartless bastard!" Harry approached Draco and punched him in the nose; Draco stumbled and fell to the floor. "You hurt her feelings!" Starry blinked and turned to Draco, her white aura blazing with anger. Draco shielded his eyes from blinding.  
  
"You mother fucker!! ARG!!" Starry yelled, snapping her fingers. Draco fell down, unconscious. "She's going to die!!" her aura was now so bright, that her magic radiated off the walls of the Great Hall.  
  
Since fairies are so small, they can only hold one feeling at a time if they're not powerful enough and every time somebody says Draco said, (which we're not going to say because one might fall down), a fairy drops dead; In this case Blackie's turn.  
  
"Are you sure she's here?" Harry asked as the entered the edge of the forest.  
  
"Yes, every time she's sad she would lay down beside black roses." Just when Starry said that, they saw Blackie coughing besides many black roses. Her aura diminishing little by little and she became paler. But Starry's bright aura led Harry to the dark bush of black roses.  
  
Starry approached Blackie as Harry extended his hand and touched her. "She's freezing!"  
  
"Blackie, are you okay?"  
  
"I tried to, but he refused to."  
  
"Refuse to what?" Harry asked.  
  
"To confess his feelings," she said weakly.  
  
"Malfoy is a heartless bastard, he has no feelings-"  
  
"He does," Blackie said, "But he refuses to show them because of his pride, everything he is."  
  
"Harry, we must save her!" Starry wailed with watery eyes. Harry nodded his head and picked up the little fairy.  
  
"We'll take her to the infirmary, Madam Promfey might help her."  
  
"Hold on Blackie!"  
  
"Why is her aura vanishing?" he asked as they race down the hall. (Yes they entered Hogwarts)  
  
"We're fairy guides. We're helping those who are in denial. If she fails in her mission she dies, it's our punishment. Draco's word might have accelerated her punishment."  
  
"Did you hear? Harry hadn't attended any classes today?" Some people said they saw him running down the hall with a dying fairy on his hands."  
  
They eyed Draco over the corner of the library. "It's his fault that poor fairy is dying!" Two girls over the table burst out crying.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, tried his best to act as if the information he heard hadn't affect him. Even if he suddenly missed the fairy rambling beside him, he pushed himself to read the book on his hands but he found he couldn't. Sighing he stood up and approached the table of the Hufflepuffs.  
  
All of then settle, suddenly stopping on what they were talking about. "Where is Potter?"  
  
"Why, Malfoy, so you can go and annoy the hell out of him and kill another fairy?" he slammed his fist down on the table, making it tremble violently without breaking his gaze with the Hufflepuffs. "Where are they!"  
  
"In the infirmary." the girl squeaked.  
  
"Milany!" the rest four Hufflepuff said in unison.  
  
"Thank you," he said politely and left the library.  
  
Harry sat on the chair looking at the paler fairy, coughing and loosing her bright aura little by little. Starry buried her face on her hands, sitting on the pillow beside her.  
  
"I thought Madam Promfey could save her," he whispered.  
  
"May I have a word with her alone?" Harry turned to see Malfoy standing ahead the closed door of the infirmary.  
  
"After what you did-"  
  
"No Harry, let him be, let him talk with her. She's his fairy guide," Starry sniffed, her still bright aura flickered to a brighter light, as if her hopes were rising. Harry stood up and picked up Starry and left the infirmary. When the door closed with a soft click Draco turned to look at the fairy and everything fell apart; His mask, his arrogance, his heart at the sight of the pale vanishing fairy.  
  
He sat beside the bed, removing the green locks from her forehead to feel her coldness. "You're so cold," he whispered.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"You're right, maybe I'm just scared," he whispered and the fairy smiled.  
  
"Draco..." she tried to say but her aura vanished completely and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Blackie?" The fairy did not move or answered. His eyes began to water. "No, Malfoys don't cry." But he could hold the tears rolling down. He leaned over and buried his face on the covers.  
  
"I'm sorry." He picked up the fairy and exited the infirmary, ignoring Harry yelling behind his back. When he pushed the Entrance door opened, outside was snowing.  
  
He kneeled over the snow and placed the fairy on the ground  
  
When he looks at me sometimes, well it's as if he's trying to look right through me; right into my soul.  
  
He let a single tear feel down onto Blackie's cheeks. Harry stopped to see the scene ahead with Starry.  
  
And when he does looks at me that way, I... well feel as if I might get swallowed up whole. All my emotions, Everything I am. And I hate it.  
  
I don't want to lose myself. What I thought I was. I can't look back at him... I just have to look away.  
  
I just have to look away from him; I don't know what to do. I tried to figure it out but, well I just don't know.  
  
He gripped the snow hard. "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do." (Couldn't hold myself ; yesh this is Shinigami Liliz Black I know it's a bit childish))  
  
He looked up at the sky and screamed "I do believe in fairies, I do! I do!"  
  
Inside Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was enjoying a warm cup of tea with his wife, Minerva McGonagall. When he suddenly whispered, "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do."  
  
Little by little by little the students at Hogwarts chant, "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do." (Including Snape! I can just imagine him like Mr. Darling on his meeting squealing "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do." XD)  
  
Even the Death Eaters on the Riddle Mansion chant, "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do." Voldemort snuggled on his fluffy favorite pick chair and squealed, "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do." ( XDDD)  
  
Let's not forget Sirius and Remus (yes Sirius is alive here) also chanting "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do."  
  
And Lucius Malfoy doing his paper work and scowling, "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do."  
  
The entire world chanted "I do believe in fairies, I do... I do." Even Starry Serpent, Michelle and I were chanting softly in front of our computer screens, "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do."  
  
Starry flew over to Blackie and closed her yellow eyes, chanting, "He believes, Fictionalley, leave her alone!!!!" Starry held out her hands and a bright white ball of magic came apart from her. "I give this to you... as a gift from me, Blackie." Starry took a part of her aura and it floated in mid air. Suddenly, everyone was quiet. "Nasci... again, Blackie!!" Starry slammed the ball of bright white aura into Blackie's lifeless body. Blackie started to twitch.  
  
The aura around Blackie's body began to appear and she slowly opened her eyes. Draco witnessed this and jumped as Blackie flew around him, happily.  
  
"You're alive!" he said following the fairy with his gaze. "You're alive!" Blackie gripped his chest and he hugged her tight.  
  
"You did it." Draco turned around to see Harry, with a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Starry!" Blackie let go of Draco and hugged Starry tight.  
  
"You're back!" Starry squealed, panting from her exhaust. (She gave quite a big chunk of her own aura.) Draco coughed and blushed lightly.  
  
"Not really, Potter. I didn't actually do all the work. Your fairy gave out quite a bit of fairy magic. You should go ask if she's okay you know." Harry laughed.  
  
They looked at the fairies hugging each other. Harry stood beside Draco smiling at the fairies now giggling.  
  
"Are you aware that we will be the only ones with fairy guides in this school?" Draco asked not looking at him.  
  
"We're Potter and Malfoy, the worst enemies at school and we're possible the strongest and sexiest guy in the school." Draco looked at his emerald eyes.  
  
You're right, maybe I'm just scared but if that's the case...  
  
He laughed. "You? Sexy, Potter?" Harry grinned. "I doubt that!"  
  
Maybe then I'll find that answer I've been so desperately searching for.  
  
"But then again," he began closing the space between them. "There's always a second chance to think things clearly."  
  
I gave in to what I wanted...  
  
He pressed his lips against Harry feeling a warm feeling spreading across his body.  
  
And all the things I finally got to sense...  
  
...The deep green of his eyes...  
  
...The touch of his fingertips against my skin...  
  
...and the taste of cinnamon on his lips ...  
  
...and then when I woke up...  
  
I remember hearing his soft peaceful breathing as he slept wrapped within my arms...  
  
... I guess it doesn't matter how...  
  
As long as I'm with you and only you forever...  
  
The End  
  
Notes: Shinigami: Yay! I just wanted to finish like this! It's awfully similar to Fake. Fake is a novel of a man in denial! He denies his feeling to his partner. See it does looks like this story. The Peter Pan scene was my idea hehe!  
  
Note- Starry: Yay!! It was beautiful... I really do have to say, but I don't think I should let you off so easily... I am, after all, Starry Serpent. Here's a little part I added in myself. Read if you want to, not really slashy, but with adult words... but it's not really like: 'they had sex' or something like that. Now this is my style of writing and read if you want to, because I've already warned you. This happens after about 2 years... (They were in seventh year at the top)  
  
Harry woke up slowly, nestled underneath the covers of the four poster bed. Harry blushed as he recalled what had happened yesterday. Starry had spiked his pumpkin juice and pushed him into the room with Draco. Blackie, Starry's partner in crime, had a hand in helping. Blackie was ready with the vanilla scented candles which made both of kind of drowsy. That is how Harry had given himself to Draco. The raven haired boy looked up and saw Draco's pale face. The blonde had a light blush and the gentle breeze that blew in from the opened window mussed his white-blonde hair. The Slytherin stirred and Harry reached out for his glasses and placed it on his nose.  
  
"Starry?" he mumbled.  
  
"Hmm?" Replied the soft and soothing voice of his fairy guide.  
  
"Why did you spike my pumpkin juice?" he groaned, snuggling in against Draco who was still asleep. Starry laughed but didn't answer. A sudden blast of Blackie's voice made both Harry and Draco jump.  
  
"HIYA, FELLAS!! HOW WAS LAST NIGHT?!!" the fairy yelled. Draco and Harry both turned bright red. Starry just sat there, watching Blackie torture Harry and Draco.  
  
"So? Did you guys have FUN?" Starry emphasized the last word. Blackie made moaning noises in the background. Starry grinned and turned to Blackie.  
  
"You should've seen them, Blackie! But you fell asleep waiting for Santa though. They were shagging like bunnies!!" Starry laughed and settled on Harry's head, blowing a raspberry in Harry's face hanging upside down. Blackie pouted.  
  
"Don't you appreciate what we've done?" Blackie asked. Starry smiled and squealed.  
  
"Let's go open our presents!!" they rushed towards the fireplace (yes, they're in Draco's room) and plopped down to open their presents. Harry tore his presents open and stared at what Draco had given him. A cheesy ring box.  
  
"Harry," Draco got on one knee and looked at Harry in the eye. Harry started crying and laughed.  
  
"Stop playing around, Drake! Nonono!! Stop it!!"  
  
"Will you marry me?" Draco ignored Harry and opened the ring box. Harry hugged Draco and nodded happily.  
  
"Yes!! Yes I will!!" Starry rubbed her eyes and sniffed.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Blackie snorted.  
  
"Stop being so emotional, Starry!! Let's take a picture when they open OUR present!!" Blackie whispered and they cackled evilly. Draco and Harry went through box after box until they came to the final one. It was a medium sized rectangular object and Harry slowly unfolded it halfway and gave the rest to Draco.  
  
"I can't bare the pressure!!" Harry sniffed and smiled. "You open it." Draco nodded and opened the rest. There was their present, resting on the wrapping paper, was a pack of peppermint flavoured condoms and a small kit on how to get pregnant. The fairies watched their faces turn from a red shade to a brighter pink. Starry can't hold it in anymore and she busted out laughing.  
  
"Did you see your face?!! It was bloody hilarious!!" Starry choked on air and snorted. Blackie's face was turning blue as she tried to hold her laughter in, holding the camera at a steady edge. She gave the 'okay' sign to Starry. Starry grinned and dumped a whole basket of clean boxers and clothes onto the two. Blackie took the picture of both of them trying to strangle Starry. Starry took one with the boys in a snogging session and Blackie had rudely interrupted. Harry took one with both fairies trying to braid Draco's hair and Draco? He took the most beautiful picture ever. With each glowing fairy beside Harry's sleeping form, he took the picture and settled beside Harry wrapping a protective arm around the Gryffindor, smiling as he also drifted off to sleep...  
  
-------Starry's Short Story part-------


End file.
